Eyelids
by Mintley8
Summary: 'I know you've been batting your eyelids at me for months. Well, I think its about time I turned the tables on you. Xxx' Second in the PErsonal Aftermath series


**Title** Eyelids.

- **Category** Romance. Guess who's who!

- West Wing = Not mine...

- **Short summary** 'I know you've been batting your eyelids at me for months. Well, I think its about time I turned the tables on you. Xxx'

- **Author's name** Mintley

This is pathetic! I'm acting like a bloody love-sick teenager! It's all her fault! She shouldn't have started it! I was alone in my office, doing my usual chores and she walked in. Dropped an envelope on my desk and left. It landed on the speech I was reading so I started to move it when. You're going to call me stupid, but I smelt her perfume. No. It wasn't her perfume, it was her. I suddenly got the urge to open it. It said, 'I know you've been batting your eyelids at me for months. Well, I think its about time I turned the tables on you. XXX'

I have not been batting my eyelids at her! The fact she's amazing beautiful, has an amazing mind and is just plain amazing in every other sense doesn't mean anything. (I really need to brush up on expanding my vocabulary.) But, I'm only human, so while the work side of me was saying "No. No. NO!" The male in me got a piece of paper and a envelope and wrote. 'No, I haven't been 'batting my eyelids' at you. And aren't you suppose to do that to me? Which you have been doing!'

I put it in an envelope, got up and passed it to her assistant. I went back to read the speech. This wasn't unusual. Well. Ok this bit was. We usually pass notes to each other. Just little reminders for something or other. My meeting! Ten minutes later, after a exceedingly mind-numbing meeting, I walk in to my office and was about to sit on my couch when I noticed something on my desk. My stomach did a flip-flop and I picked it up and sat on the couch. This one said. 'Yeah right! Has if I would flutter my eyelids at… You caught me. Not my fault. I blame you totally.'

She blames me! What for! Too many winkles around the eyes! So, I wrote back. 'My fault! How can you say that when its plainly your fault! You started this not me! Not that I'm not enjoying it.'

I dropped it off at her assistant. Gordon Bennett! (Man, I most have picked that up from Malbury!) Another two hours later I walked into my office hoping for… Yes! Her note said. 'My fault! My fault! How dare you! I'm enjoying this too. I wonder what the rest would think of it?'

My reply. 'I doubt they'd mind. Too busy making puppy eyes at someone else. Sad isn't it. We're the only two not fixed up?'

I hope she doesn't take offence. I'm just about to drop it off before my next appointment when her assistant appears. "Courier service?"

I smile, pass it her. And thank her. I wonder if she knows what we're doing? Then again. Who cares! Another meeting, not too bad this time. It made sense and I like the kid. I walk out of my office for a breather. Ten minutes later I walk back in to her scent. And another letter.

'I don't think it's sad. Weird yes. But not sad. I'll see you after work ok? X.'

I'm starting to get bloody nerves!. Her assistant comes and I say, "Ok."

She leaves. The rest of the day passes so slowly, I think about strangling some of the idiots who come. The talk is of war and I'm keeping 'my hand close to my chest,' card references a la The President! Ah! Most people know what we're thinking. But I am I to argue with him? Half eleven arrives and as I say bye and goodnight to everyone, a whiff of scent blows passed me. I shut the door to my office. "You've been bored?"

"No, actually I had a very good day. You?"

"Decent."

"Liar."

Before she has a chance I pull her into my arms and kiss her. She doesn't slap me, in fact she just looks stunned at me. "Sorry. I must be tired."

"Oh." Her head cocks to one side. "Did you want to do that?"

"Since about two months ago? Yes."

"Oh."

"Do you want me to back off?"

For that I get a very passionate kiss. "You have great lips. Perfect for kissing."

I know. It sounds corny, but at the time it didn't. "This looks sweet Leo. Trying cradle-snatching for a date?"

We break off to see Jed and Abbie looking at us. "No Sir. I was thinking of flamingos."

For that. I get a playful punch in the ribs! Turns out she was going to tease me for months with letters. But I've still no idea why!

The End.


End file.
